A self-moving cleaner hitherto known is provided with a moving device for moving a main body, a direction sensor for detecting a moving direction of the main body, a distance sensor for measuring a distance to an obstacle around the main body, a control device for controlling the moving device according to the direction sensor and the distance sensor, an electric blower for suctioning dust from a floor surface, and a battery serving as a power source for supplying electric power to the moving device and the electric blower, wherein the cleaner first travels alongside walls, and then travels in an inner area under control of the direction sensor. It has been common practice to place detectable objects such as reflecting plates, markers, magnets that produce magnetism, antennas that generate radio waves, and the like on walls of a room, in order to allow the cleaner to recognize predetermined locations by detecting these objects with sensors mounted to the main body. Otherwise, there has been a problem of requiring a complicated process for the cleaner to accurately detect a position of its own main body based on a moving direction and a distance of travel.
Besides, the main body is covered with an enclosure, which generally is opaque. There has therefore been another problem in which parts of the enclosure where light (i.e. infrared rays) pass through need to be transparent in order for a plurality of sensors to transmit and receive the light (infrared rays) to detect a distance, thereby making the enclosure complex in structure and increased in terms of cost.